Shin-ichiro Miki
Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎, Miki Shin'ichirō, born March 18, 1968 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor currently affiliated with 81 Produce. His nickname with fans is "Mikishin". He is married but the identity of his spouse is kept secret for privacy reasons. His eldest son was born sometime in 2005 and his family adopted a black dog named "Taroko". Before his career as a voice actor, he was working to become a pastry chef. Another possible career Miki had considered in the past was a professional car or motorcycle racer. However, after he witnessed a violent accident in the motorcycle circuits he often visited, Miki decided long ago to keep his interest as a hobby. After being mentored by Kiyonobu Suzuki, he eventually decided to become a voice actor. He attended and graduated various classes offered by 81 Produce and became one of the most prolific artists in the industry. His fascination with automobiles is frequently mentioned during his career as a voice actor. As a side note, once he realized his character, Lockon, also drove and treasured a car, Miki requested the Gundam developers to assign his character a specific car model. In the novels for Gundam 00, the car is identified as a Lancia 037. Miki is known to be cast as cool characters or various villainous roles, but he has played several different types of roles in the anime, game, and Japanese dubbing industry. A few of his voice roles include Deishuu Kaiki in the Monogatari series, Arno Victor Dorian in the Japanese dub for Assassin's Creed Unity, and Walter von Schönkopf in Legend of the Galactic Heroes Die Neue These. Works with Koei *Izak - Kanata Kara drama CDs *Kanata Okazaki - Sekimatsu Prime Minister drama CDs *Fahlma - Destrega *Yorihisa Minamoto (Minamotono Yorishisa) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Banjoyuugi, Iroetebako, Hachiyoushou, Maihitoyo, 100man-nin, Ultimate) *Yoritada Minamoto (Minamotono Yoritada) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Masaomi Arikawa - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Izayoiki, Labyrinth, Ultimate) *Hiiragi - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Yorihisa Minamoto, Yoritada Minamoto, Masaomi Arikawa - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi *Kōzanze Myō-Oh - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Lockon Stratos - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series; reprise of role in Gundam 00 *Erhard - Atelier Elkrone: Dear for Otomate *Akira Yuki - Dead or Alive 5 (including Plus, Ultimate, and Last Round) *Yukimura Sanada - Nioh *Edgar Roni Figaro - Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Zenkichi Hasegawa - Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers *Randy Orlando - The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki He was also one of the two radio personalities for the following radio programs: *''Neoromance Paradise'' *''Neoromance Paradise Cure!'' Live Events *''Ongaku Roudokugeki Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3/Angelique'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - both Hatsuharu and Ouka *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2006 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Maihitoyo~ Talk Show Special'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2006'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 6 ~ Sweet Spring Present'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' External links *81 Produce profile *Personal website *[http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201511250081/ Haruka 3 drama CD Hana no Nagori cast commentary] Category:Voice Actors